Link (Composite)
|-|Link= |-|Young= |-|Toon= |-|Four Swords= |-|Wolf= |-|Hero's Shade= |-|Deku= |-|Goron= |-|Zora= |-|Fierce Deity= Summary Link (リンク Rinku), is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he gains the power needed to vanquish his main enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists to date. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, higher with rings, upgrades and/or the full Triforce Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Approximately 9-19 (varies between games). Approximately 117 in Breath of the Wild. Classification: Hylian, Reincarnated Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Expert of Martial Arts and Wrestling, as well as a wide variety of miscellaneous skills, Immense willpower, Immortality (Type 7. Type 2 as well with Full Triforce), Regeneration (Mid-Low normally, Low-Mid with items), Enhanced Senses, Energy, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Sand, Earth, Wind, Weather, Water, Magnetism, Emotion, Light, Holy, Sleep, Age, Size, Time, Space, Soul, Void, Probability, and Sound Manipulation, One Hit Kill (With the One-Hit Obliterator), Forcefield Generation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Can seal beings inside the Four and Master Sword, Possession of animals and constructs, Summoning (Can summon TP Link in wolf form), Time Stop, Petrification, Can soothe the hearts/souls of others via the Song of Healing, Teleportation, Invisibility, Clairvoyance (In the form of nightmares), Creation of blocks and other objects, Healing, Dimensional BFR to the Ghostly Ether, Auto-Resurrection upon death as well as the ability to resurrect others, Can see and attack invisible/intangible beings, Extrasensory Perception, Mind Control (Of the undead), Mind Reading, Self-Duplication, Has several methods of attaining long-lasting Temporary Invincibility, Information Analysis, Time Travel (Via the Ocarina of Time and Harp of Ages), Portal Creation (albeit limited), Time Paradox Immunity, Able to absorb and/or reflect magical/energy-based attacks with the Mirror Shield and Reflect Spell, Can increase his stats/gain new powers using various pieces of equipment/sets of armor/outfits, Various transformations, Holds all three pieces of the Triforce (And thus possesses all of its powers), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation Vector Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Transmutation, Illusion Creation, Absorption, BFR, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Power Nullification, Can minimize all damage taken to one heart, Can move in frozen time, Can negate regeneration from Low-Godly and under with the Silver Arrows and Master Sword, Can cause damage by being touched Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Was able to best Demise in close combat, possesses the Fierce Deity mask, which he used to defeat Majora, defeated Ganondorf even while he was empowered by the complete Triforce in direct combat), higher with rings, upgrades and/or the full Triforce Speed: Relativistic (Fought and killed Demise who is immensely superior to Ganon) Lifting Strength: Class E+ (Superior to the Four Giants) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, higher with rings, upgrades and/or the full Triforce Durability: At least Large Star level (Well above the likes of Majora and Demise, as well as Ganondorf with the complete Triforce's power), higher with rings, upgrades and/or the full Triforce Stamina: High (Able to physically exert himself for hours at a time and show no signs of fatigue afterward, consistently gets up immediately after suffering grievous wounds of all sorts). Extremely high with the Triforce. Range: Extended melee range with swords and other melee weapons. Varies from tens of meters up to thousands of kilometers with various pieces of equipment. At least stellar via reality warping with the Triforce. Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Master Sword:' The Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil’s bane. Link’s most signature sword. It is “super effective” against evil beings, can petrify and seal, negate transmutation and regeneration, repel evil magic and has a spirit inside of it named Fi that can analyze enemies, talk to Link (and apparently Zelda), and several other things. Furthermore, the wielder can fire sword beams. Those who attempt to wield the sword without being worthy/ready wind up with their souls put to sleep until they are. *'Four Sword:' The Four Sword will split Link into four equally powerful beings, and can also seal, shoot sword beams, and repel evil magic. It is also useful for limited time travel into the past. *'Lokomo Sword:' The Lokomo Sword is a powerful sword capable of defeating the demon Malladus,and contains a lot of Force Power. *'Phantom Sword:' The Phantom Sword is another Force empowered sword, but this one resists soul attacks and helps with time travel. It is Link’s main weapon in Phantom Hourglass. *'Fierce Deity Sword:' A giant double helix sword wielded by Link when he dons the Fierce Deity Mask. It’s a two handed sword that can fire giant spirals of energy beams, while also being an extremely powerful melee weapon that requires two hands to wield. It is likely the strongest sword in the entire franchise, not counting Ghirahim’s true form. *'Great Fairy’s Sword:' A double handed longsword granted by the Great Fairy of Ikana Canyon. It’s a magical weapon that’s incredibly powerful, and can even be used when Link’s powers are nullified or sealed. *'Magical Sword:' The most powerful sword in the classic Legend of Zelda game. *'Seashell Sword:' The sword Link gets when he finds 20 Secret Seashells in Link’s Awakening. *'Gilded Sword:' The most powerful normal sword in Majora’s Mask. It is an upgraded version of the Razor Sword, being boosted with Gold Dust. It seems to have some sort of Time Paradox Immunity, as it doesn’t disappear when Link goes back in time, unlike its previous form. *'Biggoron’s Sword:' One of Link’s strongest swords, forged by the giant Goron Biggoron. At the cost of using two hands and therefore losing shields and defenses, it is incredibly powerful, dwarfing the Master Sword’s power in Ocarina of Time Shields *'Hylian Shield:' An incredibly powerful shield that is said to be unbreakable. It is iconic to Link’s appearance. *'Mirror Shield:' Another powerful shield. Along with being very close to the defensive capabilities of the Hylian Shield, it is capable of reflecting and absorbing energy. *'Shield of Antiquity:' Link’s shield in Phantom Hourglass, and passed down to the later Link in Spirit Tracks. It is just as durable as the Hylian Shield. *'Magical Shield:' The best shield in the classic Zelda game, and the shield Link uses throughout Zelda II. It is incredibly large, and blocks incoming energy attacks. Miscellaneous A bunch of different weapons and shields in Breath of the Wild |-|Equipment= *'Magical Boomerang:' The first canonically dungeon-acquired item in the entire series, Link has many versions of this classic item. The first one, and the one most seen in the 2-D games is this. If thrown, it goes forward, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned. Phantom Hourglass has a version where Link guides its initial path. The version in Wind Waker can target a five things before thrown to home onto it. *'Bomb:' Link also has many versions of this item. This only covers the basic version. These kind of bombs can be either placed, thrown, or rolled, and explode after a set period of time. *'Magical Rod:' Link’s first rod. It fires a fireball across the screen. Combined with the Book of Magic, Link can do this in succession. *'Bow:' There are many iterations of this item, but they all function the same. Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. There are many types of arrows: Fire, Ice, Silver, Light, Bolt, Bomb, and Ancient. Fire, Ice, and Bolt are self explanatory. They fire arrows with fire magic, ice magic, or lightning. Silver and Light arrows kill evil, the former even rendering them to dust and preventing regeneration with a single one. Bomb Arrows attach both into a single weapon, and fires them akin to a rocket launcher. Ancient Arrows consign all who are hit by it to oblivion, erasing them from existence. *'Raft:' Simply carries Link across a body of water *'Stepladder:' A horizontal ladder that helps Link cross small pits nigh-instantly. *'Blue Candle:' A magic candle that can fire fireballs a short distance forward. *'Recorder:' Link plays a tune on the instrument that summons a tornado to whisk him away akin to teleportation. *'Hammer:' Link has a wide variety of these as well. And for the most part, they serve similar functions. They’re slow but powerful weapons that pound things into the ground and destroy obstacles in the way. Link has a normal hammer, a Megaton Hammer, a Magic Hammer, and a Skull Hammer. *'Cross:' A crucifix that allows Link to see invisible enemies. *'Bottles:' Allows Link to store bottled items. He has a plethora of them. *'Super Bomb:' A giant bomb that follows Link. It can be set to create a great and powerful explosion. *'Quake Medallion:' A medallion that allows Link to create giant earthquakes, and can turn enemies into slime. *'Bombos Medallion:' A medallion that allows Link to create a massive omnidirectional inferno. *'Ether Medallion:' A medallion that allows Link to rain lightning from the sky, doing massive damage, and freezing all enemies unlucky enough to survive. *'Bug-Catching Net:' A net used for catching bugs and faries. Surprisingly, it is very good at reflecting magic. *'Cane of Somaria:' A magical cane that allows Link to create magical blocks that damage those that come in contact with it. Link can detonate it whenever he wants. *'Cane of Byrna:' A magical cane that makes Link intangible, but on top of that, gives him a damaging forcefield just in case. *'Magic Cape:' A cape that makes Link intangible, invisible, and invincible for as long as he has the magic power for it. *'Hookshot:' Another of Link’s iconic items. It allows Link to grab onto things from afar and either drag them in, or drag Link to them. It has a few variations. The Longshot is the same, but longer. The Clawshot allows Link to hang onto the things that he’s dragged onto. There are two Clawshots. The Gripshot works the same way as well. *'Fire Rod:' A magical rod that can shoot pillars of flames. *'Ice Rod:' A magical rod that can shoot magical blue energy that freezes on contact. *'Magic Mirror:' A mirror that when gazed into, returns Link to the normal world if he’s been BFR’d. *'Flute:' A woodwind instrument that summons a duck that flies anywhere he pleases. *'Roc’s Feather:' A feather that lets Link jump considerably higher. It can be combined with/upgraded to Roc’s Cape to give him gliding or limited flight. *'Magic Powder:' A magical powder that has varying effects, but the most common one is that when sprinkled onto an enemy, it turns them into slime. *'Shovel:' Lets Link dig. *'Ocarina of Time:' Link’s most iconic musical instrument. Unlike a majority of them, it does stuff outside of combat. Link can time travel, change the time of day, teleport to certain locations, create statue duplicates, heal souls and turn them into masks, summon rainstorms, call on his horse or his scarecrow friend, and trigger secrets depending on the song. *'Deku Nuts:' A seed from a Deku Baba that explodes in a light when thrown at the ground, and does minor damage, but stuns enemies. *'Slingshot:' A weapon that fires seeds at enemies for minor damage and stunning. It can be upgraded to the Hyper Slingshot or the Scattershot, which fires a large group of them. *'Deku Stick:' A stick. It can be swung or thrown as a weapon or lit on fire. *'Lens of Truth:' A mysterious Sheikah item that sees the invisible and dispels illusions when gazed through the eye of it. *'Bombchu:' A bomb shaped like a mouse. It can be placed and it moves on its own until it either hits something or its fuse runs out, in which it explodes. *'Shard of Agony:' A shard of a piece of Sheikah technology that shakes and alerts Link when something hidden is nearby. *'Seed Shooter:' A gun that exclusively fires seeds. *'Ember Seed:' A seed containing fire essence. It can be thrown to achieve effects relating to fire, including burning enemies. *'Scent Seed:' A seed that attracts enemies to its smell. *'Gale Seed:' A seed that creates a giant gale that sends Link to anywhere he wants, or BFRs the enemy in a warp if hit by it. *'Pegasus Seed:' A seed that if eaten, speeds up Link, and if it hits an enemy, stuns them. *'Mystery Seed:' A seed that gives hints. If it hits an enemy, it does either: any of the previous four effects, turn them into Cukemans, or revert them into babies. *'Harp of Ages:' The main item in Oracle of Ages. If played, it allows Link to go anywhere in time, or create portals in certain areas. *'Strange Flute:' A flute that summons his boxing kangaroo buddy Ricky, his Dodongo friend Dmitri, or his flying bear pal Moosh. *'Switch Hook:' A hookshot like weapon that instead of grabbing onto something and pulling either the user or the grabbed item in, it raises the two linked things up and switches the place of the two spatially. *'Rod of Seasons:' The main item in Oracle of Seasons. It allows Link to change the weather and the seasons at will. *'Magnetic Gloves:' Gloves that allow Link to attract or repel magnetic items. If the item is stuck in the ground, then Link himself is attracted or repelled. *'Bow Wow:' A chain chomp from the Mario series on a chain leash that attacks all of Link’s enemies. *'Deku Leaf:' A magical leaf that grows in size if needed. It can be used to create a large gust of wind if flapped, or even to glide in the air if used as a parachute. *'Wind Waker:' The titular item of the game with the same name, and the second most iconic instrument of Link’s. It can be used to change the direction of the wind, summon teleporting cyclones, change the time of day, or even possess things and people. *'Grappling Hook:' An item used to grapple onto things and swing from place to place. It can also be used to steal items from enemies. It can also redirect attacks. *'Telescope:' Allows Link to see far. *'Picto Box:' Allows Link to take pictures. *'Remote Bomb:' A special kind of bomb that only detonates when the detonator is pushed. *'Gust Jar:' A jar that acts like a vacuum, sucking in large amounts of air, which draws in things of all sorts, and spitting it out. The Gust Bellows act the same. *'Cane of Pacci:' A magical cane that flips all caught in its magical attack upside down. It also turns pits into supercharged trampolines. *'Ocarina of Wind:' Acts the same as the aforementioned Flute, but instead of summoning a nameless duck, it summons a bird named Zeffa. *'Gale Boomerang:' A boomerang possessed by some sort of wind spirit, which when thrown, creates a small tornado around it, which can draw things in as well as stun with wind and blow windmill-like switches. It can also target multiple things. *'Water Bomb:' A bomb that can be used underwater. It’s designed to look like a Bombfish. *'Bombling:' A spider version of a bombchu. *'Spinner:' A ride-able top that can skate on quicksand and spin around as an attack. It loses steam quickly unless it can latch onto a rail. *'Ball and Chain:' A giant flail that can be swung around and thrown for massive damage, at the cost of speed. *'Dominion Rod:' A magical rod that can possess statues. *'Horse Call:' A reed instrument that can summon Epona. *'Crossbow:' A type of bow that holds like a gun and fires like one. *'Phantom Hourglass:' The titular item of the game of the same name. It allows Link to stop time for 6 seconds. *'Whip:' A whip that can latch onto enemies, steal their stuff, strip them of their weapons and armor, and latch onto other things. *'Whirlwind:' A pinwheel like item that creates small tornadoes that lift things into the air. *'Sand Rod:' A magical rod that can create large pillars of sand. *'Sailcloth:' A cloth given to Link by Zelda. It can be used to slow his descent while falling. *'Beetle:' A giant mechanical beetle that can be steered around. It can be used for scouting, or hitting things Link can’t reach. *'Tornado Rod:' A magical rod that creates tornadoes. *'Scoot Fruit:' A fruit that when thrown on the ground, creates a smoke that makes Link magically evacuate. *'Foul Fruit:' A fruit that when thrown on the ground, repels enemies. *'Water Rod:' A magical rod that summons pillars of water. *'Fire Gloves:' Gloves that allow Link to shoot fireballs. *'Shiekah Slate:' A tablet that is made by the Sheikah. It functions as the map. Its main purpose is to activate runes. The Magnesis Rune pours out energy that allows Link to control anything metal. The Remote Bomb Rune allows Link to place round or square bombs. The Stasis Rune allows Link to stop time, but store the kinetic energy of the things he stops, so his hits stack up. The Cryonis Rune creates ice pillars from water. The Camera Rune allows Link to render a visible image into a picture. The Amiibo rune summons useful things, but is pure DLC. |-|Magic= *'Fire:' Allows him to shoot fireballs from his sword in place of Sword Beams. This does not require Link to be at full health. *'Life:' A spell that restores life energy. *'Shield:' A spell that increases Link’s resistance to damage. *'Jump:' Doubles Link's jump height. *'Thunder:' A spell that inflicts extreme damage to everything nearby. *'Fairy:' Turns Link into a fairy. *'Spell:' Transforms enemies into small, slime-like creatures called bots. *'Reflect:' Strengthens Link's shield, allowing him to block formerly unblockable attacks. *'Din's Fire:' Engulfs the area around him in an expanding fireball. *'Farore's Wind:' The first cast sets a glowing orb that serves as a waypoint: the second instantly returns Link to the set waypoint. *'Nayru's Love:' Surrounds himself in a magical diamond-shaped barrier that renders him invulnerable to harm. *'Mipha's Grace:' A skill that resurrects Link akin to how fairies do, but brings Link back to beyond peak condition. *'Urbosa's Fury:' A powerful item that lets Link summon several surges of lightning. Can be charged. *'Revali's Gate:' Link is capable of summoning large gusts of wind that let him soar into the air with his paraglider. *'Daruk's Protection' An item granted by the champion Daruk that allows Link to be protected from all damage. |-|Pickups= *'Clock:' A powerup that when collected, allows Link to stop time for all on the battlefield indefinitely until Link leaves said battlefield. *'Magic Jar:' A collectible that restores his magic. *'Doll:' A strange doll that are collected throughout Zelda II. If Link dies, one of them vanishes from his possession, and he revives *'Guardian Acorn:' A powerup that when collected, makes Link take half damage until it wears off. *'Piece of Power:' A powerup that when collected, makes Link do double damage until it wears off. *'Rapid Fire Crossbow:' A powerup that allows Link to fire arrows from his crossbow like a machine-gun. |-|Bottled Items= Potions *'Red Potion:' Heals Link a good bit when drank. *'Green Potion:' Restores Link’s magic. *'Blue Potion:' Does both. *'2nd Life Potion:' Completely restores LInk’s vitality. Has two uses. *'Secret Medicine/Magic Potion:' Revives Link if he falls in battle. *'Stamina Potion:' Restores Link’s stamina and makes its depletion slow to a halt for a limited time. *'Rejuvenation Potion:' Restores Link’s health a bit and restores the strength of his shield. *'Air Potion:' Helps Link hold his breath for longer for a limited time *'Guardian Potion:' Halves the damage Link takes for a limited time. *'Purple Potion:' Heals Link and revives him if he falls in battle. It can also releases a wave of powerful energy. *'Yellow Potion:' Completely heals link and renders him invincible for a limited period of time. Other Bottled Items *'Blue Fire:' Releases an omnidirectional blaze of blue fire, which is hot enough to melt red ice, and the flame can never go out. *'Golden Bee:' Releases a friendly bee that attacks all enemies of Link. *'Fairy:' Releases a fairy that either heals Link or revives him if he dies. *'Charm:' Charms given by the oracle versions of the goddesses. Din’s severely boosts Link’s attack, Nayru’s severely increases his defense, and Farore’s does both, but to a lesser extent of either. *'Elixir Soup:' A soup given to Link by his grandmother. It completely restores his health and magic, and doubles his strength until he gets takes damage. *'Chateau Romani:' A drink bough that was made by Romani, the Termina version of his friend Malon (child version). It completely restores his magic and makes it unlimited for a whole three days. *'Great Fairy’s Tears:' The tears the Great Fairy cried while praying. Drinking it completely heals Link and doubles his strength for a limited time. *'Lantern Oil:' Refills his lantern. *'Chu Jelly:' Jelly with the same effect as a red potion, blue potion, lantern oil, poison, or Great Fairy’s tears depending on the variation. *'Mushrooms:' Weird magical mushrooms that have varying effects. They’re normally ingredients for Magic Powder. If ingested, there’s varying effects. The most common is either a long sleep or transmutation into a woodland creature. |-|Wearables= *All the armor in Breath of the Wild Clothes *'Red Mail:' The strongest of Link’s natural clothing. Reduces damage taken by ¾. *'Mermaid Suit:' A suit that allows Link to swim perfectly underwater, but costs him his legs (they’re covered by a fish tail). *'Goron Tunic:' A red tunic that reduces fire damage by a lot. *'Red Clothes:' Boosts the power of Link’s sword by a lot. Acquired only in Link’s Awakening DX. *'Magic Armor:' A suit of armor that renders him immune to damage (to an obvious extent) as long as he has a steady supply of either magic or money to feed it. *'Bear Minimum:' A suit that gives Link two extra hearts and gives him a high chance to dodge attacks, but takes double damage if hit. *'Big Bomb Outfit:' An outfit that turns all bombs into big bombs. *'Boomeranger:' Allows boomerangs to have selective intangibility and pass through enemies after damaging them. *'Cacto Clothes:' A cactus suit that damages all who touch it. *'Cheer Outfit:' An outfit that increases the energy of all Links by 50% *'Cheetah Costume:' Allows Link to run faster. *'Cozy Parka:' Increases Link’s traction and prevents Link from being frozen. *'Cursed Tights:' While Link dodges half of all attacks, he takes double damage from them. *'Dapper Spinner:' A suit that allows Link to do quicker spin attacks. *'Dunewalker Duds:' A suit that makes Link walk on quicksand without sinking. *'Fierce Deity Armor:' A knockoff of the armor that the Fierce Deity wears. Link cannot be knocked back, can fire a massive amount of sword beams, and does double damage. *'Fire Blazer:' An outfit that lets Link fire three fireballs instead of one with the Fire Gloves. *'Goron Garb:' Link dresses up like a Goron and gains a nigh-immunity to fire and lava. *'Gust Garb:' Increases the range of the Gust Garb. *'Hammerwear:' Link dresses up like a Hammer Bro from the Mario series. It doubles the power of the Magic Hammer, and also allows it to create shockwaves and it has a quicker swing rate. *'Jack of Hearts:' This armor gives Link an extra heart. *'Kokiri Clothes:' Clothes of the Kokiri. Link can fire three arrows at once. *'Lady’s Ensemble:' Link dresses up like Lady Maud. This increases the frequency as hearts and increases his hearts. *'Light Armor:' Allows Link to illuminate the area passively. *'Lucky Loungewear:' Allows Link to dodge 25% of all attacks. *'Ninja Gi:' This ninja getup lets Link do triple damage when dashing, and lets him to dash instantly. *'Queen of Hearts:' Gives Link 3 extra hearts. *'Robowear:' Link dresses up like a robot, and it increases the power, range, and speed of the Gripshot. *'Rupee Regalia:' Has rupees drop more frequently. *'Serpent’s Toga:' While standing still, Link turns into stone and becomes invulnerable. *'Spin Attack Attire:' A samurai like uniform that allows Link to do a Big Spin Attack. *'Sword Suit:' Allows Link to shoot sword beams at full health and doubles the damage of swords. *'Sword Master Suit:' Allows Link to shoot Sword Beams from his Sword at full health, deal double damage, and have twice as much range with his Sword. *'Tingle Tunic:' Link dresses up like Tingle, and with it, gets three chances to avoid taking damage from pits, represented by balloons. *'Torrent Robe:' A robe that doubles the size of the pillars of the Water Rod. *'Zora Costume:' Allows Link to swim faster in water and swim against strong currents, as well as damage enemies while swimming past them. Accessories *'Power Bracelet:' This item comes in several different forms. There’s the Silver/Golden Gauntlets, the Titan’s Mitts, the Handy Glove, the Goron Bracelet, and the Power Glove. The function of all of these are to increase Link’s lifting strength, allowing him to lift the heaviest of items. *'Pegasus Boots:' The boots of these allow Link to move incredibly fast, however in one direction. It also gives Link a dash attack. There is a small charge-up time for this. *'Moon Pearl:' A pearl from the Tower of Hera. It prevents Link from being transmuted. *'Iron Boots:' A pair of incredibly heavy and magnetic boots. They make him heavier and make him sink into water. *'Hover Boots:' A pair of magical boots that allow Link to walk on nothing for a few seconds. *'Gnat Hat:' A magical hat that allows Link to shrink down to the size of a gnat. *'Mole Mitts:' A pair of mitts that allow Link to dig underground with the utmost ease. There’s a similar item in Skyward Sword called the Digging Mitts. *'Fireshield Earrings:' Earrings that give Link resistance to extreme heat. *'Ravio’s Bracelet:' A bracelet given to Link by Ravio, his Lorule counterpart. It allows him to merge into walls to become a painting. *'Life Medal:' A medal that increases Link’s health. *'Potion Medal:' A medal that increases the length of temporary potions. Masks *'Mask of Truth:' A mask that allows Link to read minds. *'Deku Mask:' A mask resembling the Deku Butler’s son, and contains the soul of him. It turns Link into a nigh-carbon copy of him, therefore turning him into a Deku Shrub. He can skip on water, fire bubbles, and fly from a flower. *'Goron Mask:' A mask containing the soul of Darmani, the Goron chief. It turns Link into a nigh-carbon copy of him, therefore turning him into a Goron. He has increased strength, a fire punch, a high resistance to fire, and can roll quickly while extruding spikes from his body. *'Zora Mask:' A mask containing a soul of the Zora guitarist Makal. It turns Link into a nigh-carbon copy of him, therefore turning him into a Zora. He acts sort of like his normal adult self, but can fight with his fins, has a natural maneuverability in water, has a bio-electrical damaging aura that must be activated, and can launch his fins like a boomerang. *'Fierce Deity Mask:' One of the strongest artifacts in the entire series. It turns Link into the Fierce Deity, which vastly increases his stats and allows him to rapid-fire spiral beams of energy. *'All Night Mask:' The mask prevents Link from sleeping. It used to be a torture mask. *'Blast Mask:' A mask that acts like a bomb (that doesn’t go away) when Link activates it. Unless Link is shielding, it damages him as well. *'Bremen Mask:' A mask that plays music and makes small animals think he’s their leader. *'Captain’s Hat:' A mask that makes the undead think that he is one of them, and therefore stops their attacks. *'Couple’s Mask:' A mask that when worn, softens people’s hearts, and ends fights. *'Giant’s Mask:' A mask that turns Link into a giant. *'Gibdo Mask:' A mask that makes zombies and mummies dance. *'Mask of Scents:' A mask that makes Link’s sense of smell go through the roof. *'Stone Mask:' A mask that turns Link invisible, and renders him to ignored even if he’s attacking someone or in their way. *'Hero’s Charm:' A charmed mask that allows Link to analyze the health of the enemy. *'Hawkeye:' An owl mask that also allows Link to see far, but it can also be attached to Link’s bow to function as a sniper rifle, but for bows. Rings *'Red Ring:' A ring that turns Link’s (and Zelda’s, weirdly) clothes red and reduces damage taken to a quarter. *'Grip Ring:' A ring that makes Link able to scale walls to perfection. *'Power Ring:' A ring that increases damage done by a lot, but damage taken goes through the roof. *'Armor Ring:' A ring that boosts defense a lot, but decreases attack by the same amount. *'Red Ring:' A ring that doubles damage done. *'Blue Ring:' A ring that halves damage taken. *'Green Ring:' A ring that increases damage done by 1.5x and decreases damage to ¾ of its original sense. *'Expert’s Ring:' A ring that makes Link’s fists as strong as his bombs (without any boosts). *'Bomb Ring:' A ring that increases damage done by bombs by 25%. *'Steadfast Ring:' A ring that decreases Link’s knockback. *'Pegasus Ring:' A ring that increases the time of the effect of the Pegasus Seeds. *'Toss Ring:' A ring that doubles the distance thrown by items lifted by the Power Bracelet or similar items. *'Heart Ring:' A ring that naturally helps Link heal just by him walking. *'Swimmer’s Ring:' A ring that increases swimming speed. *'Charge Ring:' A ring that reduces the charge time of the Spin Attack to a quarter. *'Light Ring:' A ring that makes Link able to shoot Sword Beams even after taking damage, but after enough damage, negates that. *'Bomber’s Ring:' A ring that lets Link set more bombs. *'Green Luck Ring:' A ring that reduces the damage of traps by half. *'Blue Luck Ring:' A ring that reduces the damage from beam attacks by half. *'Gold Luck Ring:' A ring that reduces the damage from falls by half. *'Red Luck Ring:' A ring that reduces the damage from floor traps by half. *'Green Holy Ring:' A ring that negates the damage from electrical attacks. *'Blue Holy Ring:' A ring that negates the damage from fireball attacks. *'Red Holy Ring:' A ring that negates the damage from small rocks hitting him. *'Snowshoe Ring:' A ring that prevents Link from sliding on ice. *'Roc’s Ring:' A ring that prevents Link from falling through cracked floors. *'Quicksand Ring:' A ring that prevents Link from sinking in quicksand, or from being moved by conveyor belts or water currents. *'Discovery Ring:' A ring that allows Link to sense hidden things by making a sound. *'Octo Ring:' A ring that turns Link into an Octorok. While he can do no damage, he can’t be absorbed, nor slip on ice. *'Moblin Ring:' A ring with the same effect as the Octo Ring, but instead, it’s a Moblin. *'Like-Like Ring:' Another transformation ring with the same effects but turns him into a Like-Like. *'Subrosian Ring:' Another transformation ring with the same effects, but turns him into a Subrosian. *'First Gen Ring:' Another transformation ring with the same effects, but turns him into a sprite version of himself from the classic Zelda game. *'Spin Ring:' A ring that allows Link to spin twice instead of once while doing the Spin Attack. *'Bombproof Ring:' A ring that prevents Link from taking damage from his own bombs. *'Double Edged Ring:' A ring that increases damage done, but damages Link every time he swings. *'Whisp Ring:' A ring that prevents Link from having his powers nullified/sealed. *'Peace Ring:' A ring that prevents bombs from exploding if Link’s holding them. *'Zora Ring:' A ring that allows Link to dive underwater without breathing. *'Whimsical Ring:' A ring that lowers the damage of Link’s sword, but occasionally has the damage go through the roof. *'Protection Ring:' A ring that makes all damage taken to one heart. Other *'Ezlo:' Ezlo, a powerful wizard, acts as Link's hat after he is turned into one by Vaati. He acts as a guide for advice, a parachute for Link, and can shrink Link to the size of a Minish under the right circumstances. Intelligence: Very high. Can quickly figure out all the puzzles in various dungeons, has completely mastered the use of dozens of weapons with little to no practice, and is able to discern the weakness of any enemy he fights within minutes. Weaknesses: Many of his ranged weapons and gadgetry have limited ammunition, and several of his powers and abilities are tied to his immense arsenal. Additionally, has a limited, albeit large, pool of magical energy from which to draw in order to fuel some of his powers. Several BotW items require a cooldown period. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' Link's signature sword attack. He winds his sword behind him then releases a 360-degree horizontal sword slash. Variants of this move exist, such as the Great Spin Attack, where the spin is accompanied by a release of magic energy. *'Hurricane Spin:' Link winds his sword behind him, similar to the regular Spin Attack, but released attack causes Link to spin around like a top for a few seconds, followed by a few seconds of cool-down due to dizziness. *'Skyward Strike:' Link holds his sword towards the sky, gathering power, then slashes, releasing a wave of sacred energy that follows the arc of the swing. *'Sword Beam:' Fires an energy blast from his sword. While each individual version varies in effect, it usually requires that he be at full health to use it. *'Shield Attack:' Bashes with his shield, stunning opponents and reflecting some projectiles. *'Back Slice:' Tumbles around an opponent to quickly perform a rising slash targeting their flank before they can react to face him. *'Helmsplitter:' Leaps over an enemy with an acrobatic spin, slashing open the back of their head from behind. *'Dead Man's Volley:' The act of reflecting an energy blast at the opponent repeatedly as they do the same until one is incapable of reflecting the energy blast in time. A reoccurring event in the Legend of Zelda series. Also known as "playing Energy Tennis" by some. *'Z-Targeting:' An in-game representation of his ability to focus in on a single target, and of his skills as a duelist and marksman. *'Mortal Draw:' Link's riskiest, yet most powerful attack. Link drops all guard, sheaths his sword and waits for an enemy to get in close. Once in range, Link quickly draws his sword and swings a devastatingly powerful slash at the closest enemy. While this kills most non-boss enemies in-game in 1 slash, and most boss enemies in 3 slashes, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation. *'Ending Blow:' Link's signature method of finishing an opponent, in which he leaps upon a downed enemy and impales them. While this kills enemies instantly in-game regardless of their health, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation, as not all other characters can logically be killed via impalement with a holy sword. Note: Click here for the Link (Composite) Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Spawn (Image Comics) Spawn's Profile (This was 4-B Spawn. Link had his full arsenal. Both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) 682's Profile Notable Losses: Akron (Epic Battle Fantasy) Akron profile (Both at High 4-C, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Bayonetta's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Knights Category:Hammer Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Boomerang Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Hax Users Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Concept Users Category:Nintendo Category:Iconic Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sand Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Sound Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Links Category:Composite Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Rod Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Fairies Category:Elves Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Pirates Category:Void Users Category:Pain Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Age Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Trident Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Bikers Category:Knife Users Category:Staff Users Category:Musicians Category:Capcom Category:Dogs Category:Undead Category:Chain Users Category:Tier 4